My Only Love
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: This is another of my songfics combining a FF game ending with a Sailor Moon song. I hope you like it. Please read and review. And question, does anyone else think that Call My Name sounds a little like I'll Be There for you from FRIENDS?


My Only Love  
  
a songfic written by Chibikan  
  
Adapted from FFVIII (which I do not own0  
  
Starring  
  
Rinoa Heartilly  
  
&  
  
Squall Leonhart  
  
and small cameos from the rest of the gang  
  
summary: Takes place after the last battle with Ultimecia. Squall is looking all over for Rinoa, Rinoa is looking everywhere for Squall. But both searches are in vain. Can our heroes find each other? Warning: SPOILERS GALORE!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER FFVIII OR MY ONLY LOVE!!!!!!!!! Anyone who says I do is lying through their teeth and should be regarded as insane. The lovely people who own these things are one, Squaresoft and two, someone whose name I cannot spell who created Sailor Moon and DIC who was kind enough to dub Sailor Moon so that we fans could be able to watch it. And I would greatly appreciate it if anyone knows what channel Sailor Moon is played on now, if they would kindly email me the channel. Thank you, and on with the story.   
  
The battle is over. The group of SeeDs are attempting to find their way out of time compression. Unfortunately they leave two of their fighters. A man wearing a leather coat with fur lining and leather pants is running through the terrible place.  
  
"RINOA! RINOA, WHERE ARE YOU?" He runs and disappears into nowhere.  
  
A girl with long black hair in a blue dress runs into the room, just missing the man she'd been looking for.  
  
"SQUALL! SQUALL, ANSWER ME!"  
  
She too disappears and appears in a barren wasteland. It is totally desolate. Wind blows past her face. Where is she?  
  
Elsewhere, in the same badlands is the young Squall. He is giving up all hope of finding his love. He begins having visions of her leaving him. He cannot dismiss them. He finally has no will left to survive the miserable Time Compression. He falls to the ground unconscious. It is just that moment that Rinoa stumbles upon him.   
  
Deep in my soul  
  
A love so strong  
  
It takes control  
  
"Squall, here you are." She kneels beside him. "Squall?" He is deathly pale and can not answer her. He is dying.   
  
Now we both know  
  
The secret's bared  
  
The feeling shows  
  
"Squall, wake up. We gotta go home. Come on. Wake up." Rinoa shakes him. No response. He does not look to be breathing. "Squall, please. No."  
  
Driven far apart  
  
I'll make a wish  
  
On a shooting star  
  
And there will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
And even though you're gone  
  
Love will still live on  
  
The feeling is so strong  
  
My only love  
  
My only love  
  
Rinoa cries over her loss. Surely he is gone and cannot be revived, she thinks. But suddenly a small light begins to shine upon them. A feather drops from the sky and into her open hand. They are no longer in the time compression. They are in the flower field next to the old orphanage.   
  
And there will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
She feels a stirring in your arms. He is breathing and his eyes are open. She holds him close and shouts for joy. He is alive, she rejoices.  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My only love  
  
The garden passes over them and they both feel a surge of gladness, satisfaction, but most of all, love.  
  
And there will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
On the garden much later that night they are on the balcony. They looked out at the stars. They had won. They could now be together without any fears of the past or worries of the future. They look at each other. Rinoa smiles and surprisingly enough, so does Squall. They kiss.  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My only love  
  
My only love 


End file.
